In the End
by Rivulet027
Summary: DG RHr Major Angst. Warning: Major amounts of char death. Harry's POV. What if in the end Ron chose Voldemort?


Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Harry Potter, its Rowling's and Warner's toy box. I'm merely playing in it. Furthermore the title does not belong to me either, its the title of a song by Linkin Park on their CD Hybrid Theory. If that's not enough the idea for this fic isn't mine, it came from a post I read on by AlwaysPretending, the credit goes there.

Note: Spoilers are everything up through GoF. Once I read the post the idea wouldn't leave me alone until I sat down and wrote something.

Warning: There is a major amount of char death in this piece. This is not a happy piece, its a if Ron turned against Harry what would Harry say to him in the end sorta piece.

Harry:

I...I remember the first time I saw you. Kings Cross, right before my first year. I didn't know how to get through the barrier and your mother was kind enough to help me. That was the first time I saw you, all red hair and taller then me, boyish with a dirt mark on your nose.

I remember on the train, you coming into my compartment, sitting with me. We became friends quickly remember?

Despite who I was, am, being famous, you never treated me different. I was always your friend first and foremost. Sure you got jealous once or twice and we fought as only boyhood friends could. In reality, retrospect, you never treated me different.

I remember I refused to shake Malfoy's hand because he insulted you.

I remember how you and Hermione couldn't stand each other at first. You said she was a nightmare and yet barely protested when the troll was loose on Halloween. It was your perfect 'Windgardium Leviosa' that saved the day.

I remember that you wished me my first ever real Merry Christmas.

I remember I didn't want to eat after finding the Mirror of Erised and you were the one that brought that to my attention. I still remember what you saw. It was a time of innocence and childish fantasies. Sometimes I wish we could go back to that, but I see now we can't.

I...you sacrificed yourself for me in McGonagall's test to get to the stone. You wanted me to go on and stop 'Snape', only it wasn't Snape. It was never Snape. He gave his life, died, for a cause, wanted Voldemort to be defeated. He knew how horrible and consuming darkness could be and though he was harsh he did in the end try to protect us from it. Was all that in vain?

Ron...

I...I remember second year, it was you and your brothers who rescued me from my muggle relatives. Fred and George, or should I say Gred and Forge, that's what they requested they be called at their funeral. They were so full of life, their love for muggle things gave them solace as they fought against Voldemort. They didn't want that he should destroy a whole race of people just because they didn't possess or wield power as a witch for generations. It was even their love for muggle things that allowed them to pick the lock that allowed me to take my things so we could escape the Dursleys. You remember the Dursleys don't you? My Uncle Vernon, my Aunt Petunia, my cousin Dudley...

They were not prime examples of why muggles should be destroyed! They...they just feared power that they couldn't understand. It's a natural human thing, given time they...

Despite everything they still let me live with them!

We'll never know now, Voldemort killed them to get at me. Turns out they had good reason to fear and...and they told me you stood by him as he killed them...you who stood by me going into the Dark Forest to meet Aragog, despite your fear of spiders. You even went down into the Chamber of Secrets with me. You'd have stood with me against the diary's version of Tom Riddle if Lockhart hadn't caused that cave in.

It would not have just been for Ginny!

Shall we talk about Gin then? Your sister, how in the end her love brought our nemesis Draco Malfoy to the cause? It was a sight, wasn't it, him telling off his father?

I've never seen either of them happier then the day they married. Despite all the hardships their doting on each other seemed to bring life back to the Burrow.

Stop talking about Gin?

You know Draco went mad without her? You're mother and I would visit him at Mungo's sometimes. Even your father, your brothers would...

He pulled through though. Last year, that battle with Voldemort, I wouldn't have made it through if Draco hadn't stood by me, broken leg and all. I remember you doing something similar, third year, only it was Sirius, my Godfather, and my friend Remus. We'd just found out who Scabbers really was...have you taken Wormtail's place? Is that how you turned out?

I guess I deserved that...

Do you remember in forth year how...

Stop with memories? Why? I want you to know I understand...

No I do, I really do.

Dean Thomas...

Everything when it comes down to it. He gave up our world for football, a sport he loved as much as, but was better at then Quidditch. Funny how that's the start of everything.

I...Ron, I understand that Hermione was killed in a stupid petty muggle riot.

We both mourned. I know I can never understand your pain. She wasn't my wife, she wasn't carrying my unborn child, but she was my other best friend. It was the three of us against the world, against Voldemort. Look at you now, would Hermione have stood for this?

Those are lies Ron, lies Voldemort tells you to keep you at his side. I watched your love for each other grow, sparked when you realized it was Viktor Krum who asked her to the Yule Ball...

Despite his Durmstang upbringing he understood valuing life. His death was honorable, trying to save those muggleborn fans at that game...

Yes, I know they died. Still Krum died for our cause so he didn't die in vain.

It use to be our cause...

I remember you stood by me...

I remember you once telling me Weasley's don't do Dark Magic...

I know, times change...people change...Dean, Hermione, the impact of their deaths on you...Neville too...

You were the one that tired to stop him from killing himself. He felt so guilty that he lived when neither Hermione nor Dean did. I sometimes wonder if your view, if things would have turned out different, if he hadn't killed himself with a mugg...with that gun.

No Ron, I do understand and I'm not trying to place blame elsewhere. This is my fault, I know, for not being there for you. Much as I love them, I should never have listened to Sirius and Remus and stayed hidden. You stood by me all those times and the one time you need me to stand by you and I'm not there...this is MY fault.

It is that simple.

Ron, do you remember...yes, I understand you're feelings on that. Still, don't you...can't...can't you see Voldemort's twisting you up, feeding you lies...

Ron! No, can't you at least...

I don't understand...

I...I can't understand how you can be so cold as you order my death.


End file.
